Natsu vs Yuka "The Wave"!
Natsu vs Yuka "The Wave User"! is the 13th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on January 11, 2010. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia engage in battles against Lyon Vastia's subordinates in order to put a stop to the Moon Drip ritual and restore the villagers' original forms. Synopsis Gray Fullbuster is defeated by Lyon Vastia. He is reminded of one of his trainings with Ur in which he was in the exact same pitiful, defeated condition. Ur’s words of encouragement are echoed into Natsu Dragneel, who stood over him. He climbed the mountain because he didn’t know where the village was and found no one at the top, except Gray. Natsu puts him over his iced body and leaves in search of Lucy Heartfilia. Gray is reminded of the moment when Ur prohibited him from battling Deliora and also remembers that that's the exact kind of attitude he gave Natsu before they left for the S-Class Request. He understands where she came from. He begins to cry as he apologizes to Natsu and admits he had no right at all to say that. However, Natsu orders him to stop, because they are from Fairy Tail, a guild that doesn’t know the meaning of stop. The only thing they know is to keep walking forward. Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy have reached the village. They inform the villagers of Lyon's team that they believe is responsible for their transformation into demons. At first she thinks they could fight them, because they have more numbers, but in fact, less Mages. The villagers are not sure of this plan and Lucy hatches an idea. Moka arrives, states that he doesn't care about the enemies and demands for the moon to be destroyed. He is later taken away to be calmed down by the villagers. The time comes for Lucy to put her plan into work, so she summons Virgo and orders her to make a pitfall. Happy eventually tells her that she is an idiot for thinking anyone will fall for that trap, but she is confident of her plan, even in the face of nearly everyone’s disapproval. Someone is coming and the gate is opened. The someone is Natsu, who, after seeing the trap, still walks into it indifferently. Everyone is flabbergasted to see that someone actually fell into the trap, but on a positive note, he is freed from the ice. Lucy's hopes of trapping the enemies with her pitfall are dashed when Angelica, the giant mouse, is seen flying in the sky, carrying the “nuke ‘em jelly”. One drop falls and is revealed to be strong acid. The villagers panic when they discover that the bucket is full of that acidic jelly. Sherry Blendy asks Angelica to drop the bucket and she Angelica does so. Natsu orders everyone to get in the center while Happy flies him to the falling acid. He uses his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to blow the jelly outwards, so the center is safe, with everyone in it. Moments later, the enemies approach and the Mages are ready to fight. Gray gets up too, but Natsu, wanting him to rest, punches him unconscious. The villagers evacuate and Angelica and Sherry go after them. In an attempt to prevent them from chasing the villagers, Lucy grabs one of Angelica’s paws and tickles her. This makes them fall, so Happy flies away to check on Lucy. Natsu then engages Toby and Yuka Suzuki in a fight, but Yuka guards himself. At first, Natsu seems at a disadvantage by this Yuka's Magic, Wave, which nullifies Magic. Natsu figures out that Wave only nullifies Magic and so he sticks his bare arm inside the wave. He charges his arm from the outside with his Magic and punches Yuka from inside the wave into unconsciousness. This leaves Toby, who will fight by using his paralyzing nails. But using his wit, Natsu makes him paralyze himself and concludes he really was an idiot. He puts Bobo’s grave into place and leaves. Inside the ruins, a masked figure asks Lyon why he didn’t finish off Gray. He responds that he has no taste for bloodshed despite having ordered the entire village wiped out. However, he doesn’t forget to say that should Gray confront him again, he will show no mercy. Elsewhere, Lucy wakes up to a crying Sherry. She cries as she expresses her sorrow about how Lyon won’t love her and also because Angelica is hurt. Lucy doesn’t seem fazed by this and the cat fight begins. Sherry creates a Wood Doll and Lucy summons Taurus who breaks the tree in one shot. However, Sherry reveals that Celestial Spirit Mages are at a disadvantage before her, since she can control the Celestial Spirits themselves. Taurus unwillingly changes sides and attacks Lucy. He apologizes to her and feels ashamed, but Taurus simply cannot control himself. Sherry makes Taurus attack, while Lucy tries to make him reason. She reminds him of the day they made their contract and his promise to protect her. This makes him gain a little more control and Lucy, because of sheer will and her growing Magical Powers, forces Taurus' Gate to close. This makes her more confident than ever and she gets ready to fight using Sherry with her whip. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel vs. Yuka Suzuki & Toby (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Sherry Blendy (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * (Summoned the Maiden, Virgo and the Golden Bull, Taurus) * * * * Spells used * * *Wave Bullet *Wave Shield * *Wood Doll *Rampage Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Force Gate Closure Weapons used *Two-bladed ax Items used *Nuke'em jelly *Gate of the Maiden Key *Gate of the Golden Bull Key *Paralysis Powder: Mega Jellyfish Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, the villagers become amazed when Virgo is summoned. *In the manga, the first drop of jelly hits a plant. In the anime, it hits the ground. *Virgo appears from underneath the ground when she saves Moka in the manga, but in the anime, she emerges from the smoke. *In the anime, Gray regains consciousness and tries to join the fight, only to be prevented by Natsu by punching him into unconsciousness again. This does not happen in the manga and the villagers simply take him to safety with them. *Lucy declares that she is a Fairy Tail Mage too before grabbing onto Angelica in the anime. In the manga, she simply realizes that she grabbed onto Angelica. *Toby is the one to mention Jura to Natsu in the manga, but in the anime, Yuka is the one who tells Natsu about Lamia Scale and Jura while Toby just agrees afterwards. *Yuka's first Wave attack creates a dent in the ground in the manga, but stays smooth in the anime. *The clip of Lyon conversing with Zalty and the Deliora Survivors is shown before proceeding to Sherry and Lucy's battle in the anime. In the manga, it is shown after Lucy performs a Forced Gate Closure. *Taurus compliments Lucy's breasts in the manga, but in the anime, he compliments her whole body. *Lucy's tank top is torn in the anime when Taurus' ax barely misses Lucy. In the manga, Taurus strips Lucy when ordered by Sherry. *Taurus strangles Lucy while she is pinned down in the manga, but in the anime, Sherry orders him to close his eyes and punch her instead. *The place where Lucy and Taurus made their contract is shown in the anime when Lucy asks Taurus to remember his promise and he also regains his senses prior to the Forced Gate Closure. In the manga, his gate is simply closed. Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/fairy-tail/episode-13-english-dubbed/ Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Episodes Category:Fairy Tail Season 1 Category:Episodes